


So close, yet so far

by 333exz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Spoilers, Tsunderes, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333exz/pseuds/333exz
Summary: A collection of oneshots, starting with a claude x fem! byleth.Not spoiler free.





	1. Faint (Claude x f! Byleth)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! its been awhile since i wrote so pls pls ignore as many mistakes as you can! i just...Really Love This Game™  
sincerely, ezra 🖤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude loves byleth so...so much.

Letting out cold breaths of air, lungs desperately begging for more, was byleth, on a cold winter day. 

Being the professor had unlocked so many things in her. The urges to protect, to love, and to stay with her students were just a few. Spending time with them, it really wasn't long before she felt...So attached.. They were all unique, had different personalities, and pains of the past; trauma they never should have gone through, and yet, their smiles were so, so precious. 

Byleth was young, but..Seeing these people, younger than her, who were desperate to lead the country that hurt them so much, who wished they were someone else, someone...Normal, everyday, she felt..Responsibility for them. She felt she needed to protect them, and to show them they weren't alone. Of course, they found her odd, though. 

It wasn't like she was the best with emotions; she was somehow always seemingly not smiling even though she felt happy. Although, it wasn't like she had a reason to smile as of late. Infact, smiles were rare, and when seen, full of pity. 

Her father had died, afterall..

...

Claude had never seen eyes full of so much emotion before he met her. She didn't seem to want to speak much, possibly from trauma, or being shy? He wasn't sure, but god, he wanted to know more about her. He wasn't sure what he thought he would see as he wandered around the academy, hearing a ruckus. But it definitely wasn't what he wanted to see. 

He knew her eyes foretold her emotions. He was aware. And honestly, they captured his every move. He found his heart pounding more everytime they met. And when he made her giggle from teasing every now and then, he'd trapped the image of her smile in his mind. How perfect, beautiful it was. But this...This was more he could ever expect. 

Seeing byleth sobbing over the corpse of her father, her eyes held so much pain. Pain he wanted to sooth, to be able to take away. But what was he to do? After all, jeralt was her father, and claude was merely her student. Sure, she had tea with him alot, and even flirted sometimes, though her cheeks would flush with a blush everytime she did, he adored her of course. But losing a parent...He didn't know how to help. He could only watch as the rain began to poor down, seemingly matching her eyes. And he swore that maybe, just maybe, it was because of her beautiful ocean eyes, that the sky decided to rain. As if the goddess herself was feeling this pain as well. 

Soldiers rushed to her aid, even rhea herself coming out, and looking shocked at the sight that beheld her. Moving to byleth's side, like a mourning mother, and wrapping her arms around her, whispering sweet comforting words. But claude couldn't watch anymore, turning himself away from his blood-stained love. His boots clicked against the floor as he walked. 

...

Byleth could swear this was her most difficult battle ever, in her lifetime. She'd just lost her father, and wouldn't risk losing her students aswell. Though, claude was acting recklessly, and it terrified her. He'd even jumped in to attack an enemy, and to stop him from being dangerously wounded across his chest, byleth had jumped infront of the sniper, grabbing the swordsmans blade mid air, and cutting the palm of her hand. She was grunting as she swiped her sword quickly from her other hand, and whipped the swordsman so fast, blood spurting from his body as he fell to the ground, dead. She huffed, and looked back at claude with a look of worry, that softened when she saw he was alright.

Though, claude was freaking out on the inside, quickly grabbing her bleeding hand, and rushing marianne over to help heal her. Byleth flinched at contact with the wound, and claude swore he even saw tears well up in her eyes that she blinked away, before thanking marianne. Claude expected to be scorned--scolded, screamed at, as previous teachers would have done, but she just smiled, though pained, at him, and returned to battle.

His heart strained in guilt, mentally scolding himself as he moved to aid her, sniping her enemy with extra precision, and staying by her side. Though, he had to seperate as she commanded him to aid hilda with a nearby enemy, who whined for help and that she was sweaty. He grunted in response, something...unlike him, and took off to aid hilda. He wanted to get back to byleth quickly. 

...

Byleth found herself in a square after chasing after kronya. She was desperate for revenge, as she stepped closer, before a scene began to unfold. She could only watch as kronya's chest was inpaled, blood dripping from the wound, as she begged him to stop, begged for her life. And...Byleth stepped forward, taking in those cries. God, kronya fucking deserved it. She deserved every bit of pain to come her way. Byleth wished she could have slowly tortured the female with her own hands, to make cuts along her body, to leave her to bleed and beg, and to watch her burn and scream at the top of her lungs. 

She was so consumed by the thought of revenge that she didn't notice the black smoke until it was too late. And as she was cursed, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. 

Claude. 

...

Claude finished the enemy with hilda, turning to follow the way the professor had ran. Worry churning in his stomach, as he came upon a scene that confused him. Smoke was surrounding a square, and byleth..And suddenly, kronya and byleth were gone, evil cackling filling the space, as solon proudly announced his victory, and the death of the professor. That she was cursed. 

Claude was quick to deny it. No. No way. No way she could be gone! He couldn't lose her. He couldn't bear to live without her. He'd just got her, and barely started to make advances. He couldn't let this end like this. He had so much to tell her. He began to lose faith as minutes passed and no response. The students moved to fight their enemy, all but one, claude. He felt something wet hit his cheeks as he stood there in shock. "Byleth.." He muttered under his breath, in a shaking voice. An enemy began to advance on his frozen, shaking body. 

"No, please...Byleth..." He begged. "You...you can't be gone. I never...I never got to tell you how i feel..." His only response was the sounds of armor clanking as the enemy began to draw even closer. 

...

Byleth found herself in a dark room.

She felt anxiety bubble up in her gut, as if she already wasn't anxious enough from the battle, and hearing claude scream her name like that.. She could merely talk to sothis, who looked just as scared. And all she could do is listen, as sothis explained to her the only way out.

She didn't want this. She...Didn't want to lose anyone else. But claude. He screamed her name, in a way that remembering it made her stomach churn, and she knew she needed to get back to him. So..She agreed. And watched as sothis grew closer, before beginning to fade into her body. And byleth closed her eyes as she suddenly felt warm. 

She could hear. Outside this realm, claude speaking. Was...He begging her to come back? She clutched her chest...At her heart, as it felt like it was being ripped to shreds. She clutched her sword in her hand, eyes opening, as she swiped her sword and climbed through the hole. A glow behind her, as she looked down upon the enemy who approached claude. She heard a gasp. "Teacher...?" Claude had barely seemed to manage out, before wiping his eyes and snapping out of it. "I knew you could do it, professor." He said, as she suddenly attached the man who was approaching claude, taking him out before charging at solon.

He realized..Her hair...It changed. Even her clothes changed! He stared, bewildered, as she cut down every enemy in her path with grace. And her eyes were lit with a fire, more passion and anger than he had ever seen before. It was..Beautiful. Truly beautiful. She made sure all the students were okay, before they began to head back and she rushed, running towards claude. 

She stopped, taking in breaths asthough it would be her last. She kept breathing, slowly calming down, and moving to look up into claudes eyes. She couldn't even tell that he'd been almost crying. He smiled, charmingly. 

"Professor...You've changed...Tell me, is this related to what was in Jeralts diary..?" Claude spoke, earning a nod, before byleth opened her mouth. She struggled to explain, but somehow managed to, and claude looked surprised. A goddess? Inside of byleth? He spoke like he didn't mind much, and was neutral, speaking about rhea. But on the inside he felt like he always knew. She just...was so powerful and beautiful. He always compared her to a beautiful goddess. He'd worship her any day. 

He noticed color began to pale from her face, and he stepped closer. Sighing softly, he couldn't help but be worried. "You okay, professor? You look pale.." He muttered, but she could barely hear him. Why did he sound so muffled? She felt so dizzy, too...

She found her eyes closing as she collapsed back onto the ground, her body giving in, needing the rest. 

Claude gasped. 

"Whoa! Teach.." He muttered, moving to look down at her. "Are you....Sleeping..?" He asked, smiling fondly as the worry died down, into a soft warmth in his chest. "Must be because of the whole goddess thing, huh? Well...I guess i should carry you on my back. Easier said than done.." He spoke to himself, with a soft loving smile, he picked up her body, and gently moved to wrap her legs around his waist. He blushed, as he had to grab onto her bottom to support her against him, before moving his hand to her lower thigh. Her face in his neck, he smiled as he could feel her breathing against his smooth skin. He sighed. "Oh..Teach...I love you...I hope someday soon..I'll be brave enough to say it. For now, I'll take care of you. You deserve so much more than what has happened to you. You deserve the world. And I'll give it to you. As a friend...or a lover...i promise.." His words fell upon the wind. And sleeping ears. 

And he couldn't help but smile fondly at her as he layed her down in the infirmary. 

[[ Thats all for this oneshot!! this was in my head for awhile agh...I love claude so so much... If i get any inspiration sometime soon I'll write more oneshots! probably when i hit the timeskip or start blue lions...💙 I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! 

\- ezra, the author💛


	2. Psychic (Caspar x Lindhardt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt has the power to have visions about the future, and his boyfriend refuses to let him feel any pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't that good but! somebody gotta make the caspar and lindhardt food around here

Linhardt had this gift for as long as he could remember. 

The first time he experienced it, was when his childhood friend died. He had a vision, so suddenly it made him fall to the ground clutching his head. The vision was of his friend covered in blood, and someone killing them. 

It got easier as he grew. A healer told him it was because of how powerful his magic was. He could see the future, so he was considered psychic. But he'd learned that it made him extra tired. He didn't exactly understand it at the time. He was very young after all. He started to understand it more as he got older, but he decided to keep it to himself. He didn't particularly care about it, and while caspar knew, he probably forgot. It was a long time ago, anyway.

\--- 

It was a late, warm afternoon. The heat outside made linhardt sweat more than he would like, making him whine while training the whole day. But he wouldn't exactly complain, spending time with caspar was worth it. Though....He really did want to nap. Caspar was going to go on a mission by himself, and lindhardt felt a growing anxiety about it. He just...Had a bad feeling. Caspar of course didn't have to go, but he wanted to. It was just to visit his old home and buy some goods. He could always wait. 

The clashing of wood filled the air. Battling with wooden weapons, the safest way to train, lindhardt mused. It was quite funny to see the two training, but anyone from a mile away could sense the love radiating off the two. All except caspar, of course. Yes, they were dating, but Linhardt knew caspar was dense. It was no secret. He was so oblivious of other peoples feelings Linhardt found it rather hilarious. Like when a girl at the market flirted with caspar, and caspar just told her thank you. The girl looked a little angry that caspar ignored her a bit, but ended up walking off anyways. Linhardt thought about that alot, it was funny. 

He drew himself out of his thoughts as he clashed weapons with caspar again, sighing as the two parted, to take a break. Linhardt and caspar began walking to the bathroom together, both had worked up a sweat. But before they could make it lindhardt was suddenly gasping and falling to his knees, clutching at his head. His eyes wide open, but he couldn't see the grass below him. No. He saw something much worse.

Caspar. Bleeding. He had tears on his face. A hole in his chest, in the shape of a scythe. Blood. Everywhere. Linhardt felt like he couldn't breathe as the psychic vision assaulted his eyes and mind. He heaved, feeling hands on his shoulders and worried words from caspar. He felt himself get picked up as his vision faded and he could see the sky. 

Caspar had picked him up bridal style in a panic after wiping his tears. Just...Who does that?! 

Linhardt was gasping for air as he pushed off of caspar to stand up, resting his hands on the males shoulders. "Caspar." He panted. "You...You can't go. You can't go on that mission. Please, caspar. You can't..I saw it...I saw what would come of you." He pleaded, tears in his eyes. For someone who's normally so stoic and composed, this..Was alot. Caspar seemed to be shocked, before he looked confused. 

"Please promise me you won't go there. Not without me. It's...It was a vision, caspar. You..You can't." Linhardt begged. Caspar couldn't tell him no. Not like he'd chance it, anyways. "I promise. But i think we should stop training for today. I wanna get you back to your room." Caspar spoke, looking at lindhardt with...a softened look..?   
What was this? This soft, loving look. This look of pure adoration. "It's so cool that you can see the future, linhardt!" He spoke, smiling at him. But his eyes held so much more than just seeing it as cool. "Lets go." He spoke again, before turning to grab linhardts hand as they began to walk. 

\--- 

"Hey, linhardt?" 

Caspars voice cut through the silence in the cold room. Both boys on lindhardts bed; caspar laying on his back, while linhardt was curled up on his side, facing away from caspar. His eyes closed. Both boys were in nightclothes, caspars nightclothes was literally just his boxers like the little madlad he was. But lindhardt liked to wear a shirt, compared to caspar. It didn't matter, no matter how much clothes they were wearing, they were always comfortable to be close to one another. This gentleness between the two was unlike any other ; love fueling their lives, and making them want to go on. To fight.

"Hmm..?" Linhardt hummed, half asleep. He was so comfortable curled up against caspar, as caspar moved to lay on his side and wrap his arms around lindhardt's waist. He snuggled up closer and pressed his face in the green haired man's back. So close, and warm, too. Caspar enjoyed these moments. This intimacy they shared. God. They both loved eachother so much. 

"I love you." He spoke gently. Though his voice still somehow made it sound rough or excited. He felt shifting as linhardt turned around to face him and curled up. His hands shifted to take caspars hands into his own, holding them as he layed there. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't need to. He was sleepy, anyways. 

"Yeah, i love you too. Even if you chew with your mouth open." He said, before both shared a laugh, and pressed their foreheads against eachothers. It didn't matter that both of them were blushing. It didn't matter who forbid this relationship or who permitted it. They loved eachother and it would be like that till' the end of their lives. 

Linhardt moved to press a kiss to caspars forehead, before shuffling closer. Their legs became tangled together, as caspars head rested in the crook of linhardts neck, and linhardt rested his chin atop the soft, fluffy blue hair that belonged to his lover. Linhardts hand's moved on their own, one rubbing caspars back, the other petting his hair in a soothing manner. "I still think your ability is super cool. I wonder if its genetic." Caspar said, rather sleepily. He was extremely relaxed now. 

"Yeah, but you find pretty much anything that breaths cool." Linhardt couldn't help but joke, chuckling as his boyfriend began to rub his back too. "I still expect you to continue doing my hair for me by the way. I like this bun you've been doing to it." The two shared such adoration for eachother. Caspar laughed lightly. 

"And i still expect you to shave the sides of my head for me, too." He spoke, nuzzling against Linhardt unconsciously. "Yeah, yeah," Lindhardt talked in a low voice. He was very tired. At this point, both were. Both falling asleep so quickly in their warm embrace. They felt so safe.

"I still can't believe you stubbed your toe on a rubber duck." 

"Hey! It was on your floor, lindhardt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix any mistakes later it's three am im tired and gay
> 
> edit: oh my god my phone autocorrected linhardt to lindhardt this whole fanfic i had to go back and edit it KSNDNDN


	3. War (Dimitri x f! Byleth) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War consumes fodlan. 
> 
> Can dimitri overcome his weakness and become king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shitty but i feel sad and you will feel sad too
> 
> angst w a happy ending bitches

With each crack of thunder, the bricks beneath them seemed to rumble. Feeling like an earthquake, it shook the steady, but decaying structure. Rain poured in from any cracks in the ceiling; leaving it cold and damp. As she stood infront of him, looking down at blonde hair bloodied and messy, she felt a sad emptiness, but anger. As though the man she once knew and respected was gone. 

It wasn't true, but it was hard to see that it wasn't from her eyes. Depression had taken over her childs mind these days, since..She awoke, a week ago, in a strange villiage. Everything was destroyed, remnants of places she used to know and love. Screams would ring from throughout the night, like the howling of wolves at the lone moon. Rhea could not tell if it was from her dear child or from the villagers. Though..she would see her crying and laying beside dimitris old bed, holding onto the sheets as though she lost another family member. 

Her heels clicked as she stepped up the stairs, over countless bodies of soldiers, brutalized and..tortured in so many ways, before she came upon him. Her eyes held a sadness, but a softness. This was the man she knew and cared for, a student that her beloved professor once taught but at the same time, it wasn't. 

"Now you're haunting me too?" He spoke, his voice raspy, deep and full of..pain. Painful feelings--she could feel it all somehow. How she could, she didn't know. But just hearing his voice, she knew it wasn't the same. He stood, and walked to her, into the middle of the room that was lit by the moon, and a lone light nearby. "What do i have to do to get rid of you?" He asked, and she turned away, with a saddened look. "You can't, dimitri. You can't get rid of me." She muttered. He scowled, turning to take a place by the wall. She touched her green hair, turning to look back towards him, her bright green eyes narrowing before softening. "Child." She whispered. 

"Rhea...I do not know why you choose to haunt me." Dimitri spoke, in a tired, pained voice. He moved to walk back to the wall and slide down it. He could see the light shining on her body from the moon. She looked weak. 

"Dimitri...I have not much time left.." She spoke. "But i do know that right now.. She needs you. She will die without your aid. You turned her away, called her nothing but a ghost when she stood where i stand now. I may be not real. I may be not really here. I reside close to the one you wish to destroy. I cannot escape." Her voice was as proper as always, despite her weakness. "I must rest. But know..You both will die if you choose not to accept her. Your weakness will consume you. You are not strong enough to stop edelgard without her." He raised his head to glare. 

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. You're calling me weak, are you not..?" His voice held poison that she understood. A chuckle rang from her throat, green eyes piercing dimitri's soul as she stared. 

"I'm telling you that without her, you will fail. How long must you deny your feelings? Your heart is aware. She is walking around like a zombie. The students are not here yet. They cannot save her. And dimitri..." She whispered, smiling at him with a threatening glare. 

"Do not let the fell star die. She is the last hope for this world. The progenitor god must not pass on. Do not let her darkness consume her." Her body faded from the air, into nothing, emptiness where she once stood. 

\---

Months passed. Dimitri did not care to show her the same warmth she showed him. He worked with her, doing as she commanded, but whenever she asked him to go to tea, or dinner with her, he would quickly deny and turn away. Telling her he had no use for it. She always seemed so sad. He wondered if that delusion he had of rhea was real, but he humored it. He found it funny in his mind. 

The professor seemed to hardly feel at all, anyways. She was always blank faced and focused. Dimitri saw her looks of sadness at times, and oddly enough, after those five years, she seemed to bear her emotions more often. She wore a smile, to comfort those around  
her, though it was obvious that it wasn't real, but dimitri cared less. She seemed concerned with the war and just trying to help him. Felix started visiting him more often, too, asking him to spar and train. Dimitri would accept, after awhile of denying, after felix told him that he was better than him. Felix preyed on his insecurity to make him determined, and the two began to spar. 

Sylvain would toss food to dimitri, telling him if he wasn't weak he could eat it. It seemed they learned to use his pride, as everyone started to do it, even flayn. It would get dimitri to eat regularly, train regularly, and even bathe regularly. Felix ended up making him bathe, telling him he smelled like a dumpster, and dumpsters don't win wars. Dimitri found himself beginning to smile more and more as the war effort went on. He noticed the professors hard work.

She always made sure to go infront of dimitri, and though he didn't ever pay attention, one battle, one close to enbarr, he did..For once. He layed his eyes on her while battling, taking out the enemy easily even when distracted. She..Why did she look like that?

Her eyes looked sunken, dark bags beneath them as she pushed her sword against the enemies.. Her eyes held emptiness, until she saw a soldier running towards dimitri, and they widened in fear. She pushed her enemy back and ran towards the one going after him, and he watched, stopping and staring as the took on two enemies at once. Her grunts and screeches of war cries echoed from her throat, and she found herself in between two men. Slashing ones chest as fast as she could, but before she could hit the other, he slashed her arm. Dimitri could see that the fabric seemed to tear, but figured that was it. She killed him, and looked towards dimitri, eyes widening as she ran towards him.

His eyes wide, he raised his hands up to defend himself, dropping his lance as he flinched, clenching his eyes shut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love dimitei i love dimitri i lo


	4. War (dimitri x f!byleth) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation.
> 
> note : i have not beat blue lion route so this is non canon im just...writbing.....

Smiling, was dimitri as he stood and let out a cry of victory. Cheers from soldiers erupted in mighty roars. Holding edelgards head, it wasn't a pretty sight, but god were they all so glad to see it. Sylvain lifted byleth up onto his horse, as mercedes climbed on aswell, all struggling to fit, but mercedes locked the sleeping woman in between her and sylvain on the horses back. A bit of an awkward position. "We must get her back to the monestary! Find rhea!" Seteth spoke, moving to follow the horse, flying over dead bodies. God, this war was relentless, but finally, peace. Dimitri smiled and threw edelgards head to the side. "For the professor, we march on!" He called, hearing a roar of cheers as they all began to charge. 

\---  
Byleth wasn't sure where she was.

This past year had been her own personal hell. Many nights she'd spent just begging for sothis to come back. She begged for sothis so she wouldn't be alone. It hurt so much, constantly. Her love for dimitri was only met with rejection, and she couldn't even take care of him. Everytime she offered him food, he would spit out rude remarks. Same for her offering him tea, herbs to help him sleep, and various gifts. His glare always hurt so much. Ever since he called her a ghost. Ever since she woke up she's felt nothing but pain. Why? Why did sothis awake her if everything was so painful? Why did she have to be the fell star? 

Why was she ever chosen?

She never felt worthy. Ever. She raised them to be everything she felt she couldn't be, cheering on her past students and cheering them up when they had doubts or felt sad. Very few people could notice how she actually felt. So sad, empty. The apathy she faced brought so much pain to her. So much pain. She found herself crying often, then slowly, she couldn't cry at all anymore. Sometimes she would be able to cry, but rarely. Otherwise she just felt empty. Her smile didn't go all the way through. 

Dimitri didn't seem to care much at all. He only cared about revenge, and she only saw him happy when he was killing edelgard's troops. She found herself more willing to do anything to make him happy.

So she started killing relentlessly for him. She showed no mercy to anyone who crossed her path, or atleast tried to. Sometimes, she found herself hesitating, but one glance at him and she'd painfully finish the job. This was war. Bloody and painful. She wanted him to be king and have it all. She couldn't wait to see the day he could smile happily and be free from the demons of his past. 

She found herself being layed on a soft bed in the infirmary, manuela taking care of her as the door was closed and she was left alone with her. She gasped as she felt pain, barely conscious. Just when did she regain consciousness, anyways? She felt so dizzy and weak from fighting and wounds on her arm. She felt a sting of pain from a syringe, before she was lulled back to sleep as manuela began to stitch and clean her wounds, using healing magic aswell. She managed to make it alot less deep, but there was still wounds there, so it would ache alot. She wrapped it in bandages, and moved to change the poor professor. She changed her into a simple gown, one that she cut the shoulder part off of the other side. It was a dark blue color, and reached about mid knee, comfortable for a recovering patient. It hung on one of byleths shoulders, the only good one. Manuela worriedly waited for byleth to wake, wishing to help her wash herself, so byleth could be clean and comfortable. She waited hours, taking care of other wounded patients, before byleth began to stir, with a soft groan of pain.

"Man..uela..?" She choked out, her voice raspy and strained as her eyes opened. "Professor..You must rest. Careful, don't move too quick." She helped byleth sit up, watching the female make a face of pain before yawning and stretching. It was much, much later. 

"The war is over.." Manuela spoke. "Only some are majorly injured. They're mostly in the knights hall. Rhea requested i stay to take care of you until he is okay enough to." Byleth grunted as she sat up.

"Who is..he? You...don't mean..Dimitri, right? You must mean sylvain or felix." 

\--- 

Dimitri heaved as the warm sun beamed on them. It was late noon, now. 

When they made it inside the castle, they were given a letter, and dimitri frowned as he followed the instructions and kept it tucked in his pocket after finding a large door. Who knew hubert would plan ahead for edelgards passing... He found himself cutting off a bunch of locks from outside, and stumbling into the room. "Rhea." He spoke, men behind him. She was there, but weak. 

"Child.." She whispered. 

"I am so proud of you. The goddess must be proud. You are the king you are meant to be.." Her eyes rolled shut, tired. She was still breathing, but a mess. She seemed to be running a fever. Dimitri huffed, before turning around to bark out orders in their stage of need. 

"You there, on the pegasus! Take her immediately, back to the monastary. Every other flier, follow us!" He jumped onto a pegasus's back and nodded to felix. "Lead my soldiers back to the monestary. I trust in you." He spoke, and felix nodded, moving to rush out with the men as dimitri found himself soaring through the sky behind rhea. She looked ill, but tired. She must be resting.

The clouds surrounded them, cold air burning his fingers and nose as they flew. He found himself staring at the monastery. 

Once they arrived, he jumped off the pegasus, and found himself carrying rhea, seteth meeting him and aiding him. He was taking her to her room, and laying her on her bed. He watched her eyes barely flutter open, rather weak.  
Her green eyes full of an endearing look.  
"Thank you, dear child." She whispered. "May the goddess be with you.." She uttered, as dimitri turned to leave. "Go to her..She will be alright." He found himself relaxing as soon as he left the room, and pressing his hand on the wall. Leading a bloody handprint. God, he panted so much and leaned against the wall. He did it. He saved them both and avenged his family. He smiled, and weakly moved to get up, stumbling across the hall, his vision seemed to be dotting black. He heard a voice call his name as his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sexies i cant decide what lesbian relationship i wanna write abt becuz i love so many.......aaaaaAAAA
> 
> next part soon


	5. War (dimitri and f! Byleth) Final part💙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am jsut a littl crackhed needing more dimitri content gn

Dimitri had passed out in the hall.

Felix couldn't help but laugh. He'd done his duty, gotten his revenge, and the man just passed out afterwards. He understood. That entire war--the entire year--was exhausting. Felix was glad to see as he returned that rhea was now handling matters for now, and restoring the peace in the country. He was even shocked to see claude, now a king of a distant place; walking down the hall. Claude visited dimitri, who was layed down on his bed, and helped him up. Felix teased the two earning dimitri flipping him off and claude laughing. Felix guessed that rhea wanted dimitri to be helped by someone he could trust. And claude was the most trustworthy person there is. Sometimes. 

When felix saw dimitri again, he was all cleaned up. In a simple white, v neck, long sleeved shirt, and pants, his hair wet from a shower he had taken but still just as messy as ever. Felix couldn't help himself from teasing him, making fun of him and calling him a mophead. It was funny, the two sharing a conversation that wasn't full of hate for once. Just...Banter. Felix seemed as if his hate had subsided just a bit since they won the war. Bidding fairwell, he left the monestary with some of the other students, to help repair many places in fodlan, and rid the world of those who slither in the dark. 

\-- 

Byleth had gone back to sleep, resting on and off for a day, before she was okay enough to move. She was given a robe, and manuela helped her walk to the showers, and helped her clean up as much as possible, scrubbing edelgards blood from her body, and replacing the horrid smell of war with the smell of nice roses. Washing her hair, the two talked about the state fodlan was in, chatting. Byleth was always good friends with manuela, and now, more than ever, cherished their friendship. After she was all cleaned up, she dried herself off, finding the strength to do so. She moved to get dressed, wearing a dress manuela gave to her, a nice black one, that was long sleeved. It helped cover up her bandages and ensured they wouldn't more. It was a long one, and not something she was used to wearing, but it was comfortable. She moved to walk to the cafeteria, thanking Manuela and swearing up and down that she was okay to go alone.  
She walked the halls slowly, being careful. Finally, she felt a bit better. Maybe she'd see dimitri..and he'd be happy. She didn't think he'd want anything to do with her, though. Maybe he just didn't feel the same. 

Though, when she walked into the cafeteria, her breath caught in her throat. He was sitting with felix, sylvain and mercedes. Ingrid moved to sit next to mercedes and the two laced their fingers together in a bright smile of love. But that's not what surprised her. 

Dimitri was smiling and talking to his friends, so happy. It was him, talking just like he used to. It was the dimitri she knew, sitting there happy as can be. She found herself stepping closer and closer, before he looked up and met eyes with her, and his eyes seemed to soften. Just like they used to. "Professor." He called.

"Why don't you join us if you're feeling better? We're sharing a meal to celebrate out victory, and me becoming king.." 

Byleth's eyes filled with tears, and dimitri looked confused as she moved, rushing around the table to hug him, him standing up to catch her as she buried her face in his chest and just cried. He was shocked, and so was everyone else, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe im saying this..But when edelgard had you..sothis talked to me. She..slapped me. I got slapped by a goddess and time was frozen. Rhea confirmed that she likely was angry. But when she did that, i realized what i had to do for you. Especially when she told me something i didn't know." He whispered, rubbing her back. "Uh.. You do not have to believe me. But i think that either way, the goddess really cares for you. I don't understand exactly what happened out there..but I'm happy it happened. You're alive. The war is over. Everyone has returned to the monastery." Dimitri spoke, kissing  
her forehead to comfort her. The feeling made her pull away and look up at him, both of their cheeks warming to a soft blush.

"I love you, professor. I have for awhile. But i have struggled to accept it, and...so much as happened that i felt so much pain from you being gone. I'm sorry...I hurt you alot, i know that now."

Byleth didn't have to say any words. She just reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, as much as she could, anyways. Because he was so damn tall, he had to lean down, and meet her halfway for a kiss. Her pulling away just a moment to whisper a quiet 'i love you too..' They kissed once again.

"Get a room." Felix said, with a smirk, causing the two to turn bright red and pull away from eachother, byleth wiping her tears and smiling, laughing with everyone else in the moment. 

"Hey, felix, that's not fair. They're a beautiful young couple in love, dude." Sylvain said. Byleth was beyond embarrassed by this point. 

"Ah, it's like those pleasant operas we watch, isn't it, ingrid?" Mercedes spoke in her soft voice, laughing, and ingrid agreed.

Dimitri couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, felix, perhaps you should be nice to the soon-to-be queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gn gaymers i like ingrid and mercedes🖤 this was bad but gotta make the content i crave


	6. Come closer to me (Dimitri x m! Byleth) [smutty end!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth turns back the clock of time to save his one true love, but those images never truly leave his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst to fluff to smut... I was originally gonna make the smut chapter like a f!byleth but I'd already started writing a male byleth so i just said fuck it and ran w it... Smut isn't full, just a nice submissive dimitri content for now..He was pissing me off when telling me to shut up and on god...silence bottom  
Hopefully this is good, i haven't finished bl route yet💙

"ʙᴏᴛʜ sɪᴅᴇs ᴏғ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴀʀᴇ sʜᴏᴡɴ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏɴʟʏ."

"No." A soft voice begged, gripping onto sheets. 

Flashes flowing; images spreading through his mind at the speed of light. Cold sweats covered his body. A gasp flying out of his lips, before a soft cry as he sat up. 

Tears dripped down his face, sitting up in his bed. He had seen images of dimitri's end when he taught the golden deer. He never knew that he would grow attached to the blue lion leader, let alone grow a crush on him. So when he came across that unsightly seen in the field, everything stopped. 

He'd felt like he couldn't breathe, crying and screaming. He'd fallen in love with him, and didn't make it on time. He was ended so tragically. He couldn't stand it. His screams filled the valley, and he didn't stop screaming, until he felt a warm hug from claude. "Teach..Calm down, please..Maybe in another life, we'd.." and everything faded away. 

Sothis gifted him a second chance. To be with dimitri. To be with the man he fell for. 

He'd chosen the blue lion house this time. He knew he couldn't change everything, including his fathers death. But if he could just save dimitri, then maybe...Maybe he would be happy. It was selfish, but he needed this. He needed to bring dimitri justice. The way edelgard let him die like that..it..It made him feel sick to his stomach.

He knew he developed PTSD from his past life, it haunted him in his sleep or at the smallest of triggers. Like when training with dimitri, and having to use anything that looked like a spear against him, his mind would fill with those inages and he'd suddenly feel so sick. He'd cover his mouth and stumble back, dimitri suddenly coming to his side to catch him before he fell, and ask questions worriedly, cancelling practice. 

Dimitri was like a true prince. The two spent so much time together, the man's nice personality making byleth feel a bit better about everything. That was...until everything changed. 

Okay, byleth was a bit ashamed to admit that during dimitri's psychological break when finding out edelgards betrayal, he was both scared and aroused. My god, it was extremely embarrassing,he was both terrified and oh my god that was fucking hot dimitri.   
Eventually he shook it off, worry growing more for dimitri as the days went by. Why did he want to kill so heartlessly now..? Byleth knew what was coming next, it was inevitable. The war, the fight. When rhea stretches her wings, and it all goes black.

And it did. It came, and it passed. Pain aching in his chest, he couldn't stop the scream that left his throat. When his body awoke, he spared no moment, running towards the monastery with all his might. His body weak, he just...He needed to see him. He needed dimitri.   
  
He found a staircase. His heels clicking along the floor, as he stared down at corpses from the imperial arm. His eyes wide, he kept looking away from them as he stepped up. Moonlight shone in the middle of a room, as he spotted a figure, in the darkness. A flash of blue eyes glared up at him and stood. "Imposter." He growled. Dimitri....Dimitri sounded so angry as he stood up. "Huh?" Byleth's voice cracked as dimitri began to take steps closer to him. 

"Now you're haunting me too. But you're not real. You're pretending to be him. They're real, but you're not." Dimitri was..so tall!! What the hell, did he grow, too?! But his eyes narrowed and byleth began to take steps back. "I know, when i touch you, I'll go through you. You haunt a dead man." He uttered, Byleth gulping. "D-dimitri..?" He asked, calling out in a soft voice before his back hit a wall and he gasped. 

Okay. This wasn't what he imagined, and he was a little scared, but dimitri's hand slid to his chin and with two gloved fingers gripped it. Dimitri's eyes seemed to widen, pausing, and byleth's face turned bright red. "It can't be." He muttered, moving his hand over the males face, and down his neck. Byleth was just turning redder by the minute, and he suddenly moved to grab dimitri's hand before it could go down any further.

The sudden movement made dimitri react, slamming byleth's hand against the wall, earning a yelp. "D-dimitri! I-i'm sorry--" Narrowed eyes fixated on his face, seemingly...taking it in? Before pulling away. 

"There are vermin here. Help me kill them all." He spoke, turning to walk away. Byleth blinked and let out a shaky breath, stepping forward, and walking slowly after dimitri.

\--- 

Byleth wished he could say that..he was happy or okay. To be honest, he felt heartbroken, but knew he must stay strong for everyone else. Dimitri was...different. He wasn't the same. He outright refused to spend any time with anyone, or to have mercy. It was painful. Byleth always tried to not look at him during battle. Despite his worry, dimitri would just scowl at him and tell him to kill them already. 

Even then...He couldn't stop his feelings and worries. Dedue was gone, and dimitri seemed to lack sanity and humanity... 

And then one day, it happened. 

He was battling with dimitri, the two working hard along with all of the other students to defeat their foes. But, as if it was a curse, byleth couldn't help himself from glancing towards dimitri, only to see a lance slice the man's arm. But from his angle, it looked like it sliced his chest, too. 

"Dimitri!" He screeched, running to the man in a rush, glancing towards him before his own eyes held a crazed, panicked look. "No...Not again! I won't let this happen! When i led the golden deer, i...I promised...I promised her i would make it right! I can't let him die again. I can't!" He rambled to himself, sounding insane, before wielding his weapon and charging at the enemies. There was just a few left, but three was two too many for him to handle without issue. He panted as he clashed swords, sliced off a man's head, turning to clash swords with someone else, but the man behind him let out a roar and charged with an axe. Byleth killed the man infront of him and turned around, an axe above his head. He clenched his eyes shut, tears flowing down his cheeks, he felt sick to his stomach. He was inbetween reality and the past. Flashes of dimitri's dead body.

He didn't feel an impact, instead hearing a clash of metal. Dimitri's voice roaring as he stabbed the man after deflecting the axe, heaving a bit as he finished him off and turned to byleth. Byleth found himself on the ground, curled in a ball and heaving. "Sothis..I'm sorry. I'm too weak. I...I'm not good enough. I just wanted to save him...to love him but i..i was too selfish and i failed you..It's over..Its over.. " He mumbled, rocking back and forth. The others gathered around them, as dimitri stared down at byleth. "Professor." He uttered. The calling of his nickname made him freeze up, and snap out of it, looking up at dimitri with wide eyes. Blurry with tears, he could see..Dimitri..

He stood up, dizzy, and stumbled to the man, touching the torn fabric on his chest in a panicked manner. "I..I was so scared.." He whispered, feeling no wound there, only a wound on dimitri's arm. "I..I couldn't let it happen again. I couldn't let edelgard win, to kill you..like that.." Byleth felt a hand on his shoulder, before another hand wiping his tears. "I want an explanation. You're in no state right now." Dimitri spoke, as byleth's knees buckled and dimitri wrapped his arms around him, before picking him up outright. 

Byleth found himself clinging to him desperately, his legs wrapping around dimitri's waist, burying his face in the males shoulders, and crying into the mans mantle. God. This was the first time...in so long...anyone embraced him at all. He gripped at dimitri's back, his cape, feeling the man walking. Dimitri seemed able to carry him with ease. Byleth found himself being lulled into relaxation in the males arms. He was so close. So warm. He heard footsteps and horse hooves as he fell asleep. 

\---

Waking up was a shock. 

He felt so warm. He was ontop of someone, and had a warm fabric wrapped around them both. Was this...?

Dimitri's room..? 

Soft breathing resonated from dimitri, his chest moving up and down, actually sleeping. Byleth couldn't remember how long it'd been since he last seen dimitri so relaxed and...it was beautiful, actually. 

They were in dimitri's room, candlelight illuminating dimitri's sleeping, beautiful face. Oh. Byleth was on his lap, actually. The two were cuddled up together, and dimitri was just wearing a long sleeved white shirt and loose fitting pants. And byleth flushed when he realized that he'd been changed, too. His pants weren't changed, but his shirt was, to a black longsleeved shirt. It was really, really loose on him, too. And it smelled like dimitri..Ah... 

Looking down at the male, his hands slid up dimitri's chest slowly, feeling it, his face red as he looked at the man's lips. Oh god. He looked away, before looking back. Dimitri groaned in his sleep, shifting, and hands gripped at byleth's thigh. He gasped, looking at the man's face yet again, seeing the way his brow was furrowed. "No...dedue....father..." Dimitri seemed to be becoming more tense. 

Byleth's features softened, and he leaned down, rubbing dimitri's cheek with his hand, their faces inches apart, his other hand rubbing at the man's chest below the blanket that covered them both. "Dimitri...it's okay. It's not real, don't look at it." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together and in turn, shifting his whole body. He scooted back a bit, and relaxed against him, legs parted to either sides of dimitri, his hot breath on the mans face. His eyes closed, one hand cupping dimitri's cheek and the other wrapped around him in a hug-like position. His eyes fluttered shut.

Dimitri's breathing seemed to calm again, though hitching immediately after, causing byleth to rub his back. "Oh, dimitri...if you knew what i did...i don't think...you'd feel the same for me.." He whispered, before suddenly feeling a hand slide to his back, down to the small of his back, and a kiss pressed to his lips. He made a surprised noise, but melted against the man. If this was a dream, a delusion, he didn't wanna wake up. He kissed him gently, rather...inexperienced, but that did not matter. All he could feel was dimitri in that moment, even as a hand slid up and down his back, before sliding up further to grasp his hair, one hand on byleths back and the other in his hair, he tugged gently on the soft hair. 

The response was immediate, a gasp that was laced with a lewd noise, and his back arching into dimitri. Though dimitri had done that on purpose, and byleth felt a tongue slide into his mouth. A low groan escaped his throat, heat filling both of their bodies as dimitri grunted and tugged the dark hair yet again. He felt a hand clutch the sheets next to him, the arch of the male's back grow, and the kiss broke, both panting. "F-fuck, dimitri...i love you so much.." He whispered. 

Dimitri seemed shocked. He couldn't believe it, it seemed, but as byleth pulled back to sit up and open his hazy eyes to look at dimitri, dimitri was blushing, and looking away. "I feel the same for you.." He seemed to barely manage out. "But..I can't..I don't deserve you. I am a dead man." Byleth scoffed, glaring down at him. 

"Dead men don't have erections." He said, pretty aggressively. "I literally...stopped time because i fell in love with you my first time coming to the monastery. I originally..Watched you die. I taught the golden deer the first time around. But i couldn't get enough of you. And when i saw..you pass. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't stop screaming, and..the goddess herself gave me a second chance. That's why..i have PTSD and..issues when i see someone attack you, or i see a spear or lance pointed towards you. I'm sorry..i should have told you sooner, but i was scared. What if you weren't into men, after all..?" Byleth spoke softly. 

"I can't even explain in words how much i love you. Dimitri, i.." Byleth shakily inhaled. "Just..Let me show you." Byleth could only speak that last sentence with a shaky breath. God, dimitri was looking at him in a way that was driving him crazy. Dimitri's eyes held such a submissive look, his lips quivering and face flushed. And god, if byleth said that this wasn't arousing he would be lying. He could feel an erection pressed against him, and he smirked. 

"Now let me give you a lesson." 

Now that face turned even redder if possible. All this love stuff, in which byleth shared similar struggles, softened dimitri up. He couldn't find it in him to take control. He...wanted to see what byleth would do, anyways. He watched the man lead over to the nearby nightstand and grab a long handkerchief. Grinning as he tied it around the blondes eyes after sitting him up. Byleth listened to dimitri's uneven breathing in arousal, and the way he twitched at any little touch. How cute. 

Byleth felt a burst of confidence. This was working. 

He layed dimitri back down, and found materials to tie dimitri's hands together above his head, the man panting, and unaware of what was to come. He tugged dimitri's shirt up, and rolled it up to his wrist, that helping restrain him even more. He layed his eyes on the scars across the pale skin. Leaning to kiss each one. Dimitri shuddered. "P-professor.." 

He let out a hiss as he felt cold air hit the sensitive skin of his cock. Followed by a gasp when a cold liquid was poured over it, hips bucking with a groan, as a hand slid to pump up and down the twitching shaft. 

Dimitri let out a string of moans, his back arching. "I honestly didn't think your hair down here would be blonde too. How cute." Dimitri could only bite his lip and squirm in response. "Don't worry. You've been a very good boy, saving me like that. I'll make sure you feel real, real good.." 

"Nngh...professor.." 

"You don't touch here much, do you, dimitri?" He earned a moan in response. Quickening his pace a bit. 

"Agh...Ugh...t-this i-isn't...fair...!" Dimitri could only whine and whimper, before he found himself giving in and letting out louder noises inbetween pants, and finally, pleads. 

"Please p-professor..Don't tease me.." He begged, voice weak and shaking. His hips were twitching so much, by then, and byleth was really, really enjoying this. "Good boy." 

He moved his hand extremely quickly, earning loud cries from dimitri, the man tossing his head back and groaning. "Unngh...fuck..!" He felt heat approaching quickly before it washed over him, his orgasm hitting and he let out a loud groan, feeling byleth work him through hid orgasm, his body twitching and spasming as his mouth hung open. 

He felt the handle pump again suddenly and he cried out in a hoarse voice, twitching wildly and squirming, before the hand finally pulled away. 

Dimitri panted heavily, his body still twitching a bit, feeling the restraints untied and removed from him. The two looked in eachothers eyes with a loving look, before dimitri grinned. His eyes narrowed a bit. 

"Your turn." Dimitri said before pinning down byleth, who yelped and gasped before giggling. 

Least to say those two had alot of fun.


	7. Stupid (Dimifelix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri does something stupid, and earns a wild, angry felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo whaddup may not be the best but....dimifelix....💙

There were many things about felix that were difficult to understand. 

Dimitri learned this as he got older. Even when he was in a state of ruin, and the professor was there to put him back in line.

Especially when Rodrigue died. 

Dimitri had been...Not himself before that incident. But he'd heard the things felix said to the professor. 

"Can you do something about that wild boar? I don't like seeing him in this state." 

That was the first time dimitri realized felix actually cared for him. He began to notice it more and more as time went on. He was fixating on felix, watching him as they trained. He began to notice more..And more. The way felix's face would flush. The way he would react when dimitri would save him during battle. Everytime felix lectured him for not being safe. 

Infact, standing where he was at this very moment, it made him chuckle. Felix was knocking on his door angry again, and as dimitri winced weakly. Covering the wound, the gash he'd recieved from battle. 

"Hold on. I'll get the door when i can." He grunted, hissing in pain as he cleaned the wound again. He had just returned from battle. It was rather cold outside, and he tried to recall what had just happened, shuddering as he sat on his bed. 

\--- 

The professor and Dimitri decided to retake the silver maiden. It was important and strategic, and all the students of the class were there. As usual, dedue and felix were by dimitri's side, as he charged towards hanneman. This was important. 

He had just barely become king. He knew the importance of his life, and the importance and recapturing a strategic place from the enpire. With hanneman, manuela, and hubert fighting against them, he knew he must be smart about this. But..Over the past few years, his feelings for felix only grew. He appreciated him, no matter how many times felix would tell him such harsh words that would cut so deep, and it hurt so bad, but no matter what, dimitri couldn't pull away from felix. He felt as though the man was a magnet, pulling him in. He cared so much for him, and he was glad to know that felix cared for him sometimes, too. 

When rodrigue had died, protecting dimitri just like glenn once did as well, it broke dimitri's heart. He felt as though this was his fault yet again, and he took someone important from felix. The way felix would look at him sometimes hurt so bad. Cold as ice, as though he really hated him. Dimitri desperately tried to think it wasn't true. It hurt so badly. 

So when dimitri could see two enemies charging felix, he ran to his aid. Dedue calling after him, as felix killed one man, but the other was close to striking. Dimitri jumped in front of him and stabbed the man after him, but alas, his arm was sliced in the process. His chest was protected by his black armour. Only his arm was wounded. 

He heard felix scream, and suddenly felt hands on him as he grunted and tried to steady himself. Covering the wound, he heard scolding, but dedue pulled him away, and lead him to a safe area. Professor and felix took care of everything, dedue taking care of manuela with the help of others, and felix fighting ten times more angrily, slaughtering people quickly. 

\---

Dimitri's breath was shaky, putting pressure on the wound. Fuck, he was sweating. It was on a tender place on his arm, and it hurt so bad, especially when cleaning it like this. He heard the door knob turn as he sat on the bed. Angry footsteps approached and his hair was suddenly grabbed and pulled. 

Ah...

Dimitri couldn't stop the noise of shock that escaped his mouth, that sounded...sexual.. It was completely unintended, and he locked eyes with felix, both bright red, before his wound stung and he grunted in pain. "F-felix..Let go of my hair." He said as he closed his eyes. 

"Fine. But you know that i am angry." He said, in an aggressive tone. 

"You could have died out there, dimitri! And for what, protecting me?!" He yelled, as he heard the door close slowly. Dimitri groaned in pain, felix getting closer to his face to yell at him. "My father and brother died protecting you, and yet you still act like a clown and nearly get yourself killed! You just..You're so stupid!" He yelled frustratedly. Felix was not happy in the slightest. "You just became king! We can't handle losing someone like you right now, idiot!" Dimitri couldn't help but smile though he was pained. "Felix.." He chuckled lightly. 

He leaned up and pressed his lips against felix's, who tensed before slowly relaxed and moved closer. He moved his legs to blatantly sit on dimitri's lap as his eyes closed, hands resting on the blondes shoulder as one slid to take the hand that was applying pressure to the wound. He swatted dimitri's hand away, and applied pressure himself. He felt both hands slide to his waist, rubbing the side of his torso in a gentle manner. 

Felix kissed dimitri, before slowly pulling away. His face pressing into the mans neck. "You're stupid." He mumbled, dimitri chuckling before wincing. "Yeah. I am. But i won't lose you in battle. I adore you too much to allow that to happen. Our country needs two kings." 

Ah. 

Felix seemed to tense a bit on dimitri's lap, shocked. "You..You mean..?" He pulled back, though his face was red, and looked dimitri in the eyes. Both held a loving look, felix's spare hand sliding to cup dimitri's cheek. He gulped, looking away shyly. "You're serious..?" Dimitri couldn't help but laugh at felix's reaction. It was adorable, actually. 

"Yeah..I do. I would love to marry you. We may not be able to produce a child just the two of us, however...I know that i can find a surrogate. Do not worry too much about your bloodline." Felix pulled his hand away from the wound and dimitri's face, and dimitri didn't mind. "Dimitri..." He covered his red face with his hands. Aww. 

"Felix..." Dimitri was a little shocked, but he chuckled, grabbing felix's hands. "Come now, i never expected you to be so shy." He was greated by a very flushed face, and a...loving expression towards him, before he looked away. "S-shut up, boar..I'm...alright with what you said. But if you act stupid....i can't handle it. Why would you be so reckless, you idiot?" Dimitri only smiled. 

"Because i don't think i could live without you." Dimitri spoke, and leaned in to kiss felix, who huffed when they pulled away. "You're stupid. You know that." Felix muttered under his breath. Getting up off of dimitri's lap to grab some things from the nearby dresser, bandages and some cleaning supplies. He moved back to dimitri, and sat on his lap again, pushing him down on the bed. This made dimitri blush, in contrast to their earlier dynamic. "Ah..." Dimitri spoke, as felix began to strip him of his armor. Taking off his mantle and sliding his arms out of the now torn armor and looking over dimitri's bare chest. 

God. Felix flushed yet again, just after he had calmed down. Dimitri was beautiful, even if he had scars. He took off the armor, leaving the bodysuit part down at dimitri's waist. He moved to the wound to distract himself. Gently, but expertly, he cleaned the wound, and stitched it up. Dimitri grunting and clutching at felix's hips hard as he worked, before he finished, and he cleaned the wound, bandaging it. 

He looked down at dimitri's face and smiled, before leaning down gently to kiss him. Although both still blushed, and dimitri sat up slowly and hugged felix close. Pulling away from the kiss, felix and dimitri stared into eachothers eyes, smiling. Though dimitri got a very goofy smile all of the sudden, and felix knew he was going to say something stupid. 

"I don't quite remember you being so eager to sit on my lap." 

Dimitri earned a very angry look, and a palm pushed against his face pushing him back as he laughed against it. "Do you not know when to shut up?" 

"If i knew when to shut up, i think you wouldn't be sitting on my lap right now." 

"Oh my god, you idiot."


	8. Invaded (edelgard/female byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War isn't easy, but neither is being in love with such a tease. 
> 
> A fix it of sorts. In which dimitri and edelgard can work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not make a part two. I'm considering it heavily...

The war brought out the worst in people. 

Byleth knew this. Fighting was normal in her life, but well.. Edelgard had changed so much since that fateful day. It broke her heart. 

Byleth didn't exactly want to fight against edelgard, but when she chose the blue lion house, it was sort of set in stone. She could see dimitri's pain, and, in turn, as she got closer to edelgard, she could see edelgards pain, too.

Crests were a burden. She knew that much. She dreamed of the same world edelgard dreamed of. One without a crest. And everything hurt, she was torn between dimitri and edelgard. She didn't want this. 

This was a tough battle. She didn't expect edelgard to go after the monastery so soon. She had just barely woken up from a five year nap for christs sake! And it hurt even more with her feelings for edelgard in mind. Byleth couldn't risk being on the front lines. She suffered an injury in their last battle against bandits. She was inside of the monastery with dimitri, who wasn't right in the head, and she was struggling to keep him inside the monastery. He had an injury too. Felix was with them, but none of the knights of seiros were there to aid them. Rhea had disappeared all those years ago with seteth, instead of even trying to save byleth, she just abandoned her. Rhea and byleth had a rocky friendship since byleth expressed that she did not wish to harm edelgard and couldn't bring herself to. She remembers clearly rhea calling her a failure. 

And now, the monastery was under full siege. All her students were falling back to her side, and she had no choice to fight while injured. She made felix and sylvain contain dimitri, as edelgard made it to the monestary and inside. Her army crouded around the market area, the merchants hiding desperately. Byleth stared down from the top of the steps, sword of the creator in hand. Staring down at edelgard. 

"Surrender. I do not wish to hurt you." Edelgard spoke, and byleth's heart panged with hurt, as she stared down at her. She said no words, as her classmates filed around her, those who were not injured. The army backed up a little, edelgard taking steps back so they couldn't jump off of the steps to attack her. Byleth charged down the steps with a war cry, readying her sword as her classmates charged aswell. Edelgard prepared herself. 

War broke out. Everyone was fighting. It was chaotic in the small market area, even prince dimitri joining in and cackling as he killed countless imperial soldiers. In which edelgard looked disturbed by. 

Edelgard needed to end this soon to avoid any senseless deaths. 

Byleth was fighting multiple soldiers at once, and it was difficult as she kept getting surrounded. No matter how many she cut down, more kept pouring in. She tried not to turn her back to any of them, keeping her back to the stairs, but she failed to see someone running behind her. 

She gasped as she was grabbed from behind, and sharply turned around as her captor stepped back. A dagger to her throat, as they stopped, she could feel breasts press against her back. "Stop!" Edelgard called, holding byleth tightly against her. All the students stopped. Everyone seemed to freeze. Byleth dropped her sword on instinct, a wise choice, since edelgard seemed to chuckle at that. 

"I do not wish for anymore needless deaths. Please, just surrender. Dimitri...I promise you...I did not do what happened at duscur. But i know who did. And i will not stop until i get revenge, for both of us..." She spoke, watching dimitri's reaction. Her grip tightened as the man took a step forward, seemingly contemplating everything. "Dimitri, run!" Byleth called, feeling the sword touch her throat. God, that was sharp, she felt a tiny cut form and she flinched a little. 

Dimitri seemed frozen. "No. No i won't run. I must consider that what she is saying is true. Even if...I detest her." Byleth felt an arm wrap around her waist, edelgard holding her closer. "Surrender and i won't hurt her." All of the students hesitated. "Show you surrender by getting on your knees and throwing your weapons away." Edelgard continued. There was a thick moment of silence before felix was the first to step forward. He threw his weapon behind him and got on his knees. "Tch. I won't let the professor die because of my stubborness, like the boar will." Felix spoke. Sylvain moved to his boyfriend's side and tossed his weapon away, getting on his knees too but grabbing felix's hand to hold it. Despite felix turning red, he let him do as he pleased. 

Slowly, mercedes and annette stepped foward to get on their knees. Ingrid followed. 

Ashe moved to bow to edelgard, before getting down to his knees. He felt no shame; this was the Emperor, after all. Dimitri and dedue stared at everyone as they all moved to ally with the emperor, and finally, dimitri cast his lance aside. "I cannot bow to you. But you have my word. As long as the professor is safe, i will not attack you." Dedue nodded, and politely bowed. "However." Dimitri continued. 

"I still deserve and crave to be king of my land. Even if you unite fodlan..I will not agree in which you erase my throne." Dimitri uttered, and edelgard nodded. "Though my goal is destroy nobility and crests alike, i do promise to appoint you king of the Western fodlan. You are a worthy leader. But first we must destroy those who slither in the dark and the knights of seiros. I will no longer let those who slither in the dark do blood experiments and cause tragedies such as the one of duscur. We will unite fodlan, and free it from evil!" Edelgard called, her army cheering. Soldiers moved forward to tie the classmates hands together. "Until i am for sure i can trust you, and have scanned the place out, i unfortunately must do this. However..Professor..You will stay with me." Byleth felt her hands tied. "Do not lock them up. Guide them back to their dorms. Caspar, lindhardt..I trust you two to aid in this. Hubert and ferdinand aswell. I know you can be trusted. Edelgard spoke as she lowered the dagger from byleths throat, and moved infront of her to view it. "I'm sorry, professor. I did not mean to harm you." She spoke of the small cut. "Come with me. I will heal you." Byleth nodded, though hesitantly, her face blushing a little. Everyone was escorted to their dorms, and forced to sign a contract. A magic one, at that! It was to ensure they would not betray the Emperor, and if they did, a magic device on their wrist would shock them to destabilize them. 

Byleth was given one, but didn't know exactly what it did. She was being escorted away by edelgard, until edelgard stopped in the dormitory area and turned to her soldiers. One of which, included dorothea. The other was hilda. "Girls. Please..Tend to her and take her to the archbishops old room. That is where i will be staying. And..Give her the outfit that we talked about beforehand." Byleth was confused, but still blushed. "I will be up there in a bit as i make sure everything is stable at the monastery, and finish speaking to king dimitri." Byleth could only blinked as the girls practically dragged her away, her hands still tied. She was taken all the way up to the third floor, both girls marvelling at the star terrace with byleth by them. "Oh my, what a marvelous view! Hilda, maybe we should come up here more often with our partners. It's an awfully romantic spot!" Dorothea spoke, before they both engaged in chat, byleth just listening. 

They turned around and walked to the archbishops old room, stopping in there with byleth. They did not untie her hands, but they sat her on a nearby chair as they worked at changing the sheets in the room and making it to edelgards liking. They redesigned the room for so long, even marianne coming up with drinks and some bags. Petra followed shortly after, handing dorothea the needly supplies and earning a peck on the cheek from her girlfriend. Byleth was shocked when even claude entered the room.

"Hey teach! Long time no see, eh?" Claude asked, in full formal armor. "I'm guessing you're surprised. Well, edelgard did spare me and let me leave fodlan with judith and my old man. She conquered us fair and square." Claude joked. "And she even appointed most of my fellow classmates to high positions. I didn't even know the emperor craved someone who was artistic until she appointed ignatz to be her personal painter, and got him a career in that. Crazy, right? I've been in almyra." Byleth nodded and smiled. Relief filled her. Oh god. Edelgard was treating everyone well. Warmth filled her chest, affection blooming for the emperor. "I see she wanted this room to be hers. Can't blame her. Our dorms were tiny, and she is Emperor after all. Oh well. You know teach, she really missed you." Byleth's face flushed. "She did..?" She asked quietly. "She was a mess without you professor. She was searching for so long for you, even though you'd fought against her. She was so relieved when she saw you and dimitri." Dorothea said, grinning. Byleth was blushing pretty noticeably. 

The conversation fell to teasing as one by one they left after finishing the room. "Hey, professor! Me and dorothea made you this outfit. She helped me design it and i sewed it. She was good at sewing, too!" Hilda said, both girls smiling. 

"I really hope you liked it. I made it to help you impress edie." Dorothea said, winking with a smile as byleth blushed. "We'll see you later, teacher." 

The two left, and byleth set the dress on a nearby nightstand. Wincing. God, she still had wounds. She forgot to have dorothea heal them. The room was completely changed, now. Bathed in red and nice flowers, many nightstands and even a desk installed. The room even had a place to draw. Did edelgard like art..? Ah...So cute. They had moved edelgards clothing in, and it was apparent the Emperor planned on staying there from now on. 

Byleth heard the clicking of heels as she sat on the bed, looking out the large window. The door creaked open, and she heard a soft exhale. "Professor." Edelgard spoke, moving closer. Byleth looked towards her, eyes showing curiosity. "Edelgard..?" She questioned as the woman moved closer. She watched as edelgard began to strip her armor off, blushing and looking away from the albino woman. "Ah...Professor, are you shy?" She chuckled as she undressed. She undressed, and moved to change into a simple red dress. It hugged her form well, and still held the air of an Emperor.   
It was long, silky, but a v neck in the front. It had no sleeves, but she put on long black silky gloves. 

She heard heels clicking as edelgard walked closer. "Professor. I hope you don't mind joining me for dinner." Byleth's face was burning red as she was pushed back on the bed and a breathless noise left her. "E-edelgard.." The woman was stradling her now, sitting on top of her. Byleth's still tied hands ended up above her head. "Byleth...I do enjoy seeing you tied like this. But perhaps i will get you silk, as to not hurt those beautiful wrists of those. They adorn enough scars." Edelgard's pale hands slides up byleth's sides. 

"E-El.." 

Edelgard seemed to freeze and flush,   
"Oh...Professor...I'm so happy you remembered that." Her hands slid up the woman's sides and over her breasts, to her shoulders as she leaned down. Both of their eyes fluttered closed as they managed a gentle kiss. Their bodies seemed to react on their own, despite inexperience, byleth's tied hands moving to wrap around edelgard and pet the back of her head, almost getting caught in the ram-esque headpiece the emperor wore. Edelgard chuckled into the kiss and deepended it. 

"Mmph!" 

A gentle lick to her lips and suddenly their tongues met in a wonderful feeling, both letting out heated breaths as their positions changed. Byleth's legs wrapped around edelgards waist as the woman hugged her close. Both let out gentle noises, before pulling away, and edelgard chuckling. "Thank you, professor. I appreciate you dearly. We will lead a world together...." Edelgard pulled off of her and untied her hands, the professor rubbing her wrists as she sat up. Both held a blush. "Now.. Please go on and get changed, professor. I'll meet you out on the terrace." 

Byleth nodded, grabbing her outfit and moving to the large bathroom connected to the room. Rhea had lived a life of luxury, it seems. 

A date...With edelgard.. Her face was flushed still. Touching her lips to marvel in it. "Ah..." 

This would be fun.


	9. Train with me (Ashe/Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ashe and felix are both gay disasters.

The bright moon loomed overhead, full with nice red hues; the red wolves howling through the night. Cold chill covered fodlan, the trees shaking in the soft breeze. 

Leaves crunched under foot as bright brown eyes darted around. It was late, very late. Something had uneased his mind, words that had been overheard as he had striked puppet after puppet of training dummies. He felt odd, mystery hovering in the air. 

Still, he clutched his sword in the woods as he heard twigs break and low growls. 

Felix's gaze darted between trees as a silhouette of a beast darted around. Just what he had been looking for. He drew his sword from his holster, glancing around quickly. A howl sounded to his right as he stepped forward slowly. 

He thought back to the conversation he'd overhead, and the details of said beast he needed to know to take care of it. 

\--- 

The training grounds were pretty baren except for the occasional passerby and students coming in and out. Felix was there very often, slaving away to become stronger for reasons he didn't completely understand. Of course, he was lost in thought as he sliced dummy after dummy, finding new ways to improve how fast he moved.

He couldn't help but think about his recent encounter with ashe. They had ran into eachother in the library, and felix had found a book that reminded him all too well of Glenn. It was a painful reminder, seeing the knight risk his life for values that felix couldn't understand. He had told bluntly that ashe's interest in chivalry was dumb, and put it down. He expected ashe to become upset like everyone else normally did when felix was rude, except for his childhood friends of course.   
But no.  
Ashe had grinned, in a cute way felix couldn't forget, and said in a cheery tone "You're just like the knight in the story!" Felix was shocked in that moment, he'd paused to think before replying. "That's stupid." But he couldn't change ashe's mind. And he ended up with the book anyways.

Well, whenever he thought about ashe, he seemed to get a smile on his face, something that was seemingly rare. God. Ashe had even blushed a little, too.

Felix was pulled from his thoughts as voices grew near and he forced his facial expression to his usual one, not wanting any girls to bother him. The two were chatting away and sitting on the ledge, seemingly going there to eat lunch together. Felix couldn't understand why, but he brushed it off and kept training. 

"Did you hear about the beast of the forest?" One had asked, gaining felix's attention. He kept training but listened in to their words. 

"Oh, no, what is it?"

"The beast of the forest is supposedly a werewolf! People are talking about it like crazy. It's not uncommon, but..its still freaky! They say that after the wolf gets injured it transforms back to human and runs off. The rumor is that if you can injure it enough you can capture it. Some people have turned it into a competition. But it's dangerous, people are going missed or coming up dead. Rhea is offering an award to anyone who can make it leave or kill it.." The other girl spoke to her friend, before they engaged in idle conversation that felix found boring. But he couldn't help but wonder of that beast. A new opponent? He was curious, and wanted to rid people of fear, anyways. 

\--- 

A figure leaped towards him and felix dodged to the side, the feral creature becoming visible in the moonlight. Bright, green eyes adorned its face, seemingly piercing his soul. Felix watched as they narrowed, and the sleek fur of the beast shined under the moon's brilliant light. 

It reminded him of ashe, but he shook away the thought as he charged the snarling beast. It became more apparent that it wasn't afraid of him. He sliced at it, before it pounced on him and he was pinned to the ground.   
He had sliced it bad, blood dripping next to his head as he was pinned against the ground. Fuck, he dropped his sword. But it didn't seem to matter as the beast was trembling and unable to growl anymore. He'd sliced its neck, getting it right where he needed it. 

He didn't mind the blood dripping onto his clothes. The beast collapsed against him, and began to shrink. Felix just layed there and waited, watching closely as the beast turned into a human. He sat up, not caring to look at the man. He was alot smaller than he'd imagined, actually. Felix threw the man over his shoulder after realizing he was still breathing, and began to head back to the monastery. He'd examine him there, and try to identify him. 

It was a long, cold walk. The man he was carrying was shivering in his sleep but felix ignored it. The man was shirtless, he guessed it was because the man had transformed, but he was wearing pants still. 

Once he arrived at the monastery and went back in, he headed back to his room. He'd take the man to rhea in the morning when she was awake. He finally made it back to his room, exhausted, of course. Opening the door, he went inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. He decided to throw the man on the bed to examine him, but what he saw shocked him. 

It was..Ashe. Ashe was a werewolf. "Oh, god.."

Felix was in shock, looking at a peaceful sleeping ashe who was also shirtless on his bed. He remembers that lonato had recently died, so ashe had been devastated, but..How could ashe be a werewolf? How? Lonato had adopted him of course, but..ashe never mentioned being able to transform. Perhaps he couldn't control it? This would be a problem, though felix could solve it easily with a device to stop ashe from changing. Hesitantly, felix tied ashe's hands together, then tied the mans feet together. 

He was exhausted, but he moved to put ashe under the covers. He couldn't treat the man of his affection horribly, no matter if he was a beast. Felix hated to admit it, but he couldn't get ashe out of his head and he wasn't going to put him in danger. 

Felix changed into clothes he could sleep in, not caring to wear a shirt. They were both men so it didn't matter. He got in bed, feeling ashe asleep next to him. His heart fluttered, causing him to curse lowly. His face felt warm. Ashe was so cute, and felix was realizing that he had feelings for the gray haired man. 

Felix couldn't help himself and he shifted closer to the warm of ashe. He figured he'd be safe since ashe was tied up, anyways. He couldn't kick or punch felix, or transform, as far as he knew. Felix was just going to sleep and talk to ashe about it. Yeah, that sounded nice. He hoped ashe wouldn't freak out too much. 

He closed his eyes, tiredness relaxing him as he shifted to cuddle up to ashe, holding him from behind since ashe was laying on his side. 

So warm and soft...

\---

No sun streamed through the windows, but rain pattered against the glass and roof, loud and awakening. It was winter, and ashe was surprised it hadn't snowed yet. Oh well. 

Ashe woke up slowly, hearing rain and the ticking of a clock. He felt so warm. He never felt this warm waking up on a full moon. He always woke up in a forest or in torn up clothes on his floor. 

He was aware of what he was, but it was difficult to control when his emotions went unchecked. The only way he could prevent his body for transforming without him wanting to was to be in a half form. But ashe didn't like having ears and a tail. And long finger nails too. It was a hassle to hide and he always cut things and himself on accident. 

He rubbed his eyes as he yawned, feeling so, so warm. He realized...

Someone was holding him? 

He shifted, unsure of where he even was. Glancing around the room he could identify he was with someone who was in the blue lions, and he realized why he couldn't separate his hands whilest rubbing his eyes. He was tied up. He felt panic bubble in his chest but he felt someone very warm against him and a bare chest against his back. His face was so red at this point, and he heard a deep inhale as whoever it was shifted and buried their face in his neck. A strong arm wrapped around him even more and pulled him closer, flush against them. They were pale...

No, it couldn't possibly be felix, right? Maybe it was sylvain, he was a little touchy. But..Who could defeat him like that..? 

A groan sounded against his neck and he jumped a little, as the man behind him shuffled and began to wake up. Obviously not aware ashe was awake, felix rubbed his eyes before dropping his hand back down to rest on felix's chest, feeling the soft skin there. Ashe was in shock, was felix..? 

Felix's hand dipped as it ran up and down the pale chest, feeling over his stomach, ashe felt a smile against his neck, and tried to keep his breathing even. His face was so red. He bit his lip to try and keep quiet. He'd never seen felix act like this before. 

The hand slid down further, to ashe's waist, and felt over his lower abdomen. 

A whimper escaped ashe before he could realize it, and felix quickly withdrew his hand and moved to detach himself. Both were extremely red, but felix obviously hadn't noticed that ashe was awake yet. 

"F-felix..?" Ashe asked, unable to really move since he was bound. And felix's head snapped to look at Ashe with wide eyes. "You're awake.." He muttered, in disbelief. Both were extremely red, and Ashe averted his eyes in a shy manner. 

"What...what happened..?" Ashe asked, voice shaky. 

"I heard of a beast in the forest and wanted to fight something new. It turns out the beast was you. I guess i barely registered it was you before i fell asleep. It was late. I was going to turn you into rhea until i realized it was you. I'll talk to dimitri about requesting something to make it so you can control your transformations. In a world with crests and beasts, i know we have the technology to do that." Felix explained. "There's no way i would turn you in." 

"Oh.." Ashe spoke quietly. "May..i ask why? I..I mean..You're a noble. I was an orphan on the streets, i don't understand why you would be so kind to me..My adoptive father is gone now..." 

"Don't be stupid. I don't care if you're a noble. I've enjoyed training with you, and fighting by your side. I'm not gonna let you slip away from me that fast. Here." Felix spoke, his face turning pink again. He grabbed something from his nightstand and moved to ashe. He slid a ring onto the mans left ring finger, a simple silver band that reminded him of ashe's hair.  
He untied ashe's hands and feet, stretching before moving. Ashe was sitting there dumbfounded and in shock. Did..Felix just..."What...What is this for?" 

Felix turned away and put his shirt on, then crossed his arms. "I've enjoyed spending time with you. I never liked chivalry stories, but i wouldn't mind being the knight with you as my side kick..Forever. Life would be fun if i could continue to spar with you. Are you thick? You know what a ring means." Both were blushing, ashe's head spinning. Yes. It had been awhile since they first met, and growing alongside eachother, they really began to adore eachother and train alot more. Even if ashe wasn't a big fan of training, he was a big fan of watching felix move swiftly, smiling every now and then while sweat dripped from his forehead. He remembers the time they shared a water bottle. Ashe had turned red and childlishly thought of indirect kisses. He didn't realize how much time he'd spent with felix lately. Felix offered to help with cooking and organizing books in the library, and always seemed to put an effort in to be around him. Even when ashe was depressed since he'd lost lonato, felix would invite him to spar to get him out of his room. Felix always made him feel better, and ashe even sat with him during dinner, joking around with ingrid and sylvain. Sylvain commented on ashe's presence in his jokes sometimes, but ashe felt so warm and welcome with them. 

Felix had walked to his dresser and slid on a ring that matched ashe's, which was a simple band aswell. Felix began to get dressed fully, and ashe moved to get up before felix could put anymore clothes on, and hugged him from behind. His face pressed into the mans back. "Thank you." Ashe spoke, although flushed, in his usual soft voice. "It...Means alot to me, felix. I do hope that you continue to love me.." 

Felix flushed and paused before turning around and hugging ashe, tilting the man's head up to look at him. "Of course." Felix spoke, eyes darting between bright green eyes that held a softness, and soft pink lips that were slightly parted. 

He found himself leaning in and tilting his head, their lips connecting as sparks ignited between them. Both let out a shaky breath as felix backed ashe up and kissed him more passionately, pushing him back on the bed. He climbed atop him and kissed him harder with a soft hum. Ashe gasped when felix bit his lip, and whimpered at the tongue that greeted his.

It was a bit before they parted, out of breath, and felix chuckled. "Come now. I want to train." He spoke, pulling away and getting up, leaving ashe flustered on the bed. 

Training didn't sound so fun if he was going to tease like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a spicy chapter if i feel up to it uwu...anyway s theyre so cute


End file.
